daisuki desu
by natsu miku-san
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro yang mempunyai otak jenius dibuat bingung dalam hal perasaan.Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat agar ia tidak menyesal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke hanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, AU , gaje, ejaan EYD berantakan

Rating : T

Pairing : akakuro

'aaaaaaa' = berbicara dalam hati "aaaaaa"=berbicara dengan mulut

Disinilah Akashi Seijuuro, di ruang ganti SMA Teiko dan melihat amplop berwarna biru berisikan pernyataan cinta terselip di saku kemejanya

Dear : Akashi Seijuuro

Entah apa yang harus kutuangkan dalam kertas ini Goresan tinta indah pun tak dapat mewakili perasaan ini Aku tau aku bukan orang yang pantas untukmu Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Aku mencintaimu Akashi Seijuuro Jika kau mencintaiku , jawablah perasaanku Temui aku di atap sepulang sekolah ,

Kuroko Tetsuna

'kuroko Tetsuna..? bukankah ia perempuan berwajah manis, berambut biru dan pendiam? Mungkin ini bagus untuk menghindari gadis-gadis yang mengirimiku surat setiap hari agar aku bisa tenang ' batin Akashi yang sedang berpikir sambil meyerigai. Ia tak menyangka bahwa manager tim basketnya itu memiliki perasaan kepadanya. "kurasa aku harus mencobanya"

Sepulang sekolah, ia menuju ke atap untuk menemui Kuroko Tetsuna. Pernah beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengannya, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis memang membuat ia tak punya yang satu ini, , ia belum pernah berpacaran atau menerima perasaan dari orang lain. Tapi entahlah untuk kali , ini hanya untuk menhindari gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya.  
"Tetsuna". Panggil Akashi degan nda dingin seperti biasa sedang berjalan kearahnya

"Akashi-kun , kau datang". ' Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh senang dulu, belum tentu dia datang untuk menerima perasaanku'.Tetsuna meruntuki dalam hati

"ya, aku menerima perasaanmu kepadaku". Akashi hanya berucap dengan nada datar, tanda ia tak berminat.

"ho..hontou. ja..jadi kita sekarang pacaran?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan nada terbata –bata dan muka yang merona mendengar pernyataan Akashi .ia sungguh sangat senang laki-laki yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu emnjadi miliknya. Tapi entah kenapa, Tetsuna merasa ada yng mengganjal dihatinya.

"um.. tentu". 'dan besok aku kan terbebas dari gadis-gadis cerewet dan satu cewek genit yang sangat alay itu'. Akashi menjawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"arigatou Akashi-kun, aku senang. Suki.. hontou ni daisuki desu" air mata Tetsuna keluar karena saking senangnya dan diiringi senyuman manis. Akashi sempat tertegun melihat senyuman Tetsuna yang begitu tulus dan teduh hanya untuknya. Kebanyakan, senyuman yang Akashi terima penuh dengan kepalsuan dan tipu muslihat. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sosok Tetsuna yang pernah ia kenal memiliki senyuman yang begitu manis.

Di hari berikutnya, Akashi menunggu Kuroko Tetsuna di depan gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna abu-abu berhenti didepannya. Dari sana keluarlah sosok yang di benci Akashi. Sungguh Akashi dibuat dongkol oleh sikap wanita gila itu padanya.

'kenapa dia yang muncul.. dasar menyebalkan'. "ohayo sekali kau pagi-pagi sudah menungguku. Ayo masuk kelas Sei-chan, aku kasihan pada calon suamiku yang lelah menunggu".

Mibuchi Reo adalah gadis dari anak rekan bisnis ayahnya. Sungguh bila kelak ia harus dijodohkan oleh gadis itu, ia lebih memilih mati berdiri atau gantung diri.  
Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya, malas untuk menanggapinya, tiba-tiba datanglah Kuroko Tetsuna yang mengayuh sepedanya. 'bagus Tetsuna, tak sia-sia aku menerima perasaanmu'. Sungguh Akashi sangat beruntung bisa menghindar dari gadis gia itu, walaupun untuk sementara.

"ohayo Tetsuna, ayo masuk kelas" ucap Akashi ,dia hanya mengacuhkan Reo yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"ohayo Akashi-kun, ohayo Mibuchi-san .Ah gomen Akashi-kun ..aku harus memarkirkan sepedaku" Tetsuna berkata dengan muka datarnya,tapi dimatanya menunjukan binar rasa senang karena di sambut oleh kekasihnya.

"tidak masalah, biar aku temani". Balas Akashi karena tidak mau berjalan menuju kelas dengan Mibuchi Reo "Terimakasih Akashi-kun". Sungguh Tetsuna sangat senang hari ini, pagi-pagi sudah disambut kekasihnya. Pagi-pagi ia sudah mendapat vitamin A dari kekasihnya yang bagus untuk matanya.

"Sei-chan, kau mau kemana . aku sudah membawakanmu payung agar kau tidak kepanasan saat jalan berdua deganku". Mibuchi berkata dengan setengah berteriak karena ia mereka abaikan dan berjalan berdua melewatinya. 'Kuroko Tetsuna, kau telah berani merebut apa yang akan menjadi milikku, '. Batin Mibuchi sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

-di parkiran siswa-

"Tetsuna cepatlah ! ayo masuk kelas,".  
"baik, baik Akashi-kun tunggu sebentar".ucap Tetsuna yang masih memilih tempat untuk memarkirkan sepedanya

"Akashi-kun…"panggil Tetsuna sambil menepuk bahu Akashi. Sebenarnya Akashi sendiri risih disentuh oleh seorang gadis yang belum lama dikenalnya.  
"ayo masuk kelas". Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

Saat sampai di koridor Akashi melihat berbagai murid berlalu lalang, lalu Akashi menggandeng tangan Tetsuna. Akashi berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari siswa/i hanya membiarkannya,sementara Tetsuna yang mendapat tatapan horror dari murid SMA Teiko yang didominasi siswi merasa risih tertama saat mendengar kusak-kusuk "siapa dia?", "apa dia pacar Akashi-sama?". "dia culun, itu tidak mungkin".tentu Tetsuna dapat dikatakan gadis culun karena rambut yang dikepang dua dengan kacamata besar serta rok yang sedikit lebih panjang dari yang lainnya . Sebenarnya Tetsuna merasa enggan untuk mendengarkan celotehan murid lain. Tapi ini resiko Karena Akashi popular di kalangan gadis lain.

Akashi mengantar Tetsuna sampai di kelasnya. Ia berbeda kelas dengan Tetsuna, "Akashi-kun arigatou. Aku akan masuk kelas dulu". "hn" respon Akashi dingin dan dengan nada sekenanya. Saat istirahat makan siang, Tetsuna sendirian makan di atap sekolah, tidak berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Ia memaklumi kekasihnya yang sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas di ruang OSIS.  
Kadang Tetsuna juga menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca beberapa novel. Dua hari setelah Tesuna berpacaran, ia menemukan Akashi seijuuro membaca buku di perpustakaan dengan Mibuchi Reo.

Tetsuna yang merasa cemburu bila miliknya didekati orang lain, ia menghampiri Akashi dan menariknya di sebelahnya . " maaf Mibuchi-san , Akashi-kun itu milikku. Kupikir kau tau bagaimana bersikap dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Ayo pergi Akashi-kun ." Tetsuna menarik Akashi unuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Akashi-kun.." panggil Tetsuna yang sedang berada di taman sekolah setelah menyingkir dari Mibuchi

"hn" ucap Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau senang?.Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengannya"

"dia yang mendekatiku" sungguh Akashi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tetsuna . mungkin ini resiko pacaran. Sungguh sangat menyusahkan

"tapi Akashi-kun aku"ssshhhh diamlah Tetsuna, aku tidak melakukan apapun" ucap Akashi dingin dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi kembali ke kelas.

'rasanya Akashi-kun selalu berikap dingin kepadaku.'

Tetsuna ikut dalam klub basket. Ia berkenalan dengan Kiseki no Sedai saat ia diseret ke kantin oleh teman kecilnya yang termasuk dalam Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine Daiki.

"Mine-chin lama, aku sudah lapar". Sungguh Tetsuna menahan nafas saat melihat laki-laki berambut ungu dengan tinggi diatas normal. Apa itu hasil persilangan manusia dan tita. Ia sangat iri dengan tinggi badannya.

"Aominecchi, jalanmu seperti keong-ssu" ucap laki-laki pirang dengan suara cempreng dan nada semangat.

"cepatlah ahomine, aku tidak mau bel berbunyi sebelum aku makan nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo" kali ini laki-laki berambut hijau itu menyuarakan suarannya dan terlihat ia membawa bunga mawar merah.

"ha'i ha'i. Kise siapkan satu kursi lagi" kali ini aomine yang bersuara. Tetsuna hanya mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

" haaa untuk apa aominecchi apa pantatmu ambeien jadi kau tidak bisa duduk dan harus berbaring"  
Aomine menjitak kepala temannya itu karena berkata sembarangan. Ini kantin, bayangkan bila temanmu menyebut ambeien di pantat saat di kantin. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka.

" baka kise,, jangan berbicara sembarangan" Aomine menimpali dengan raut muka kesal.

"Kise-kun tidak baik mengejek orang" ucap Tetsuna yang sudah berada di sebelah Kise.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA,. Se..sejak kapan kau disini-ssu" Kise terlonjak kaget karena tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita berambut biru tersebut

"Aku sudah di sini sejak Aomine-kun datang" Tetsuna berkata dengan santai karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu-ssu"

"Kise cepat ambilkan kursi" Aomine kembali meyuruh Kise. Lalu Kise kembali menuju meja mereka membawa sebuah kursi.

"Tetsu kau mau makan apa?"

"aku sudah membawa bento, jadi aku mau vanilla milkshake"

"baiklah. Tetsu kenalkan, mereka adalah teman-temanku dalam klub basket"

" perkenalkan, aku Kuroko Tetsuna. Salam kenal"

"aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Salam kenal kuro-chin".

"aku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Aku dari kelas 1-b . salam kenal Kurokocchi .Aku perprofesi sebagai…" namaku Midorima Shintarou. Salam kenal nanodayo" ucap midorima yang menyela perkataan kise.

Tetsuna mengeryit heran pada nama panggilannya yang berubah menjadi Kuro-chin, Kurokocchi, dan kenapa priam berambut hijau tersebut membawa bunga ke kantin.

"Midorima-kun kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan bunga tersebut?" ucapan Tetsuna mendapat respon gelak tawa yang cukup keras dari Kise dan Aomine, Murasakibara hanya diam memakan cemilannya.

"kalian mengganggu siswa yang lain" kali ini Akashi dan bergabung bersama mereka dan melihatnya satu-persatu. Tetsuna merasa detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"ini lucky itemku hari ini kuroko, aku memiliki perasaan kepada siapapun . Justru bukankah kudengar kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli dengan urusan kalian.

'sepertinya midorima-kun tipe pri yang Tsundere' batin Tetsuna.

"ya, kami berdua pacaran." Ucap Akashi singkat tanpa melirik Tetsuna.

"hahahaaa memang midorima punya pacar, dia menyukai gadis berambut raven teman sekelasnya-ssu" ucap Kise yang belum menyelesaikan tawanya bersama Aomine

"jatuh cinta ya. Aku ingin merasakannya " gumam Akashi yang secara tidak sadar membuat teman-temannya terdiam dan Tetsuna menunduk.

Setelah ia sadar gumamannya di dengar. Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "maksudku kita bahkan belum berkencan seperti orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Aku mencintainya tapi kita belum punya waktu berdua, ya kan Tetsuna sayang" ucap Akashi sambil memegang punggung tangan Tetsuna. Sementara Tetsuna tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

BRUSSSSHHHHH

Kiseki No Sedai tidak percaya pada apa yang diihat. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal akan kesadisannya bersikap seperti itu.  
"kau romantis sekali akashicchi" ucap Kise sambil menangis tidak percaya ;apa ini pertanda jika ia akan berambah sadis jika ia bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang wanita.

"SEIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN " Mibuchi Reo menghampiri Akashi sambil membawa kotak bento.

"Sei-chan ayo kita makan. Aku sudah bawakan makanan yang dapat membuatmu segar saat klub dimulai."ucap Mibuchi tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, termasuk Tetsuna.

" Tetsuna, bisakah kau menyuapiku telur dadar dari bentomu, sepertinya enak" Akashi mengacuhkan Mibuchi dan fokus pada Tetsuna.  
Jantung Tetsuna bergerak cepat medengarnya, ia lalu megambil telur dadarnya dan menyuapi Akashi.  
"aku sedang makan bersama Tetsuna Reo , jangan ganggu"

"lihat Sei-chan . laukku lebih enak darinya, ada karaage, nugget, sosis. Dia hanya membawa telur dadar dan nasi putih". Mibuchi kembali meyakinkan Akashi.

'Tau kejadiannya seperti ini, aku akan menggunakan gajiku untuk membuat bento'. Batin Tetsuna dongkol. Ia memang bekerja paruh waktu di maid latte.

"aku sedang sibuk Reo. Pergilah" setelah itu Reo pergi dari kantin.

"cukup Tetsuna" ucap Akashi menghentikan suapan Tetsuna pada dirinya.

"kenapa Akashi-kun.?" Protes Tetsuna.

"aku kenyang"balas Akashi singka. Terlihat kilatan pada kacamata midorima setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi.

Saat kegiatan klub tiba, Tetsuna bersama Momoi sebagai manager klub bertugas mengatur segala keperluan klub basket. Disana Tetsuna dapat melihat kekasihnya bermain basket. Sungguh Tetsuna dibuat terpana karena aksinya. Setelah latihan selesai ,Akashi memberikan beberapa pengumuman (titah) kepada anggota klub basket termasuk kiseki no sedai.

"baiklah latihan hari ini cukup, aku akan meningkatkan kalian kemampuan saat training camp . besok minggu pagi pukul 9 di stasiun. Aku tidak akan mentolirer bagi kalian yang terlambat. Apa ada yang tidak setuju?" ucap Akashi dengan serigai yang mengerikan serta mengacungkan gunting merahnya.

Kiseki no sedai yang tau maknanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"jadwal akan diberikan oleh Satsuki, kalian boleh pulang"

" ano.. Akashi-kun ini jadwal yang kau maksud. Apa ini sudah sesuai ? Momoi-san sedang ada kepentingan." Ucap Tetsuna yang berdiri di sebelah Akashi.  
"baik. Terimakasih"sungguh respon yang cukup dingin yang diterima oleh Tetsuna untuk status sebagai kekasih.

TBC

Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya reader,, galau kalo ini ceritanya bagus apa jelek. gomennasai kalau jelek mungkin tidak saya teruskan kritik dan saran saya terima. Arigatou gozaimasu 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daisuki desu

Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, AU , gaje, ejaan EYD berantakan

Rating : T

Pairing : akakuro

'aaaaaaa' = berbicara dalam hati "aaaaaa"=berbicara dengan mulut

Minggu pukul 9 di stasiun, Tetsuna menjadi orang pertama yang hadir dan menunggu teman-temannya. Mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat untuk pagi ini, hingga akhirnya bangun terlalu pagi. Disana ia dapatt melihat Akashi setiap hari.

"Kurokocchi…." Terlihat Kise melambaikan tangan kearahnya padahal jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"ohayo Kise-kun"sapa Tetsuna.

"ohayou Kurokocchi" balas kise dengan wajah ceria dan suara yang kelewat cempreng sambil. berjalan kearahnya

"are.. apa yang lain belum datang Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise sambil menstabilkan nafasnya karena berlari.

"ya, kenapa Kise-kun tumben tidak telat hari ini.?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan nada datarnya.

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu. Aku tadi memang belum bangun-ssu, tapi karena aku ketahuan menghilangkan bajunya yang ditanda tangani oleh idolanya saat ia akan mandi. Dan aku dipukuli dengan sapu-ssu" ucap kise dengan muka memelasnya.

"kise-kun punya kakak?"Tetsuna hanya menanggapi sekenanya

"ya, kakak perempuan-ssu."

"Midorimacchi Akasicchi cepatlah kesini.." ucap kise sambil melambaikan saat melihat Midorima bersama Akashi.

"ohayou Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun". Ucap Tetsuna sambil menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan menyembunyikannya di balik topeng datarnya.

"ohayou" Akashi dan Midorima membalasnya.

" Apa kalian sudah menunggu terlalu lama?" Tanya Midorima.

" tidak-ssu, sekarang tinggal Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi saja-ssu yang belum hadir sementara kereta akan segera datang".

" whoaaa itu mereka-ssu. Aominecchi…. Murasakibaracchi… cepat kesini"teriak Kise dengan suara cemprengnya sehingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Daiki aku akan membakar majalah nistamu jika kau terlambat karena majalah mesummu terdapat edisi baru". Mendengar pernyataan Akashi, Aomine hanya menggeleng menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya.

"ayo kita berangkat nanodayo, kita terlambat satu menit " kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatannya yang tidak melorot sama sekali.

Setelah itu, mereka naik dalam kereta. Tetsuna yang berada di sebelah Akashi tidak sengaja tertidur di pundaknya.  
"Tetsuna bangunlah" . Akashi berkata samil berusaha memindahkan kepala Tetsuna agar tidak bersandar di bahunya.

"Tetsuna.." Akashi menghela nafas. Cukup sulit ia membangunkan Tetsuna. Pada akhirnya ia membiarkannya sampai mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"whooooaaaaaaa… besar sekali mansionmu Akashicchi" ucap Kise memandang takjub.

"Tentu saja nanodayo. Tidak seperti rumahmu yang seperti kandang tikus. Disini bersih"

"Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu" Kise protes sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"berisik Kise. Akashi apa di dalam ada para banyak maid?" kata Aomine memberikan senyuman hentai.

" Dai-chan hentai" kata Momoi yang berdiri di sebelah Aomine.

"pilih kamar kalian masing-masing . sementara Momoi dan Tetsuna akan tidur di kamar bawah setelah itu pergi ke meja makan untuk mkan siang".

-SKIP TIME—

Makanan telah disiapkan oleh para maid. Berbagai hidangan sudah disediakan. Mereka makan dengan lahap setelah mengucapkan "itadakkimassu".

"Murasakibaracchi kau mau menghabiskan semuannya sendiri-ssu?" Tanya Kise saat melihat setumpuk makanan di piring temannya itu.

" Urusai Kise, memangnya kau. Pantas badanmu kerempeng, makanmu sedikit sekali. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa jadi model " sahut Aomine setelah mengambil porsi makanan yang tak kalah banyak dari Murasakibara.

"a-apa? Mou Aominecchi. Kalau begitu akan aku buktikan kalau aku mampu-ssu" kata Kise sambil memenuhi piringnya sama dengan Aomine. Sementara Momoi, Tetsuna, Akashi, dan Midorima hanya melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka mengatur jadwal Training Campnya. "Setelah ini, kita akan pergi ke lapangan basket di ekat rumahku. Kalan mengerti !" semuannya kembali mengagguk setuju atas perintah Akashi.

"nee Akashicchi, sudah lama Nijimuracchi tidak kembali-ssu"

"dia akan kembali nanti Ryouta"

"Yosh,, kita mulai sekarang." Kata Momoi mencegah Topik kurang menyenangkan.

Setelah mereka berjalan dari Mansion ke Lapangan, mereka langsung memulainya dengan pemanasan dan bertanding.

" Momoi-san kau sudah menyiapkan minum dan handuk untuk mereka?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"mmmm.. kurasa sudah Tetsu-chan. Aku juga sudah mencari resep masakan yang tepat untuk mereka". Kata Momoi dengan aura blink-blink.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan momoi, mereka berhenti bermain basket dan bergidik ngeri.  
'gawat. Kita harus menghentikannya' mereka berpikiran serempak termasuk Tetsuna.

"kurasa aku yang akan memasak Momoi-san, lebih baik Momoi-san menganalisis kemampuan mereka." Kata Tetsuna sambil membayangkan masakan Momoi.

'haaahh..syukurlah' mereka lalu melanjutkan bermain basket.

"ah Tetsu-chan aku botol minum yang aku bawa kurang. Bisakah kau membelinya?"

"ha`i Momoi-san. Aku pergi"

Tak lama seteah Tetsuna pergi, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara,Midorima dan Akashi beristirahat.  
"kenapa Tetsu-chan lama sekali. Apa dia tersesat?" gumam Momoi gelisah memikirkan sahabatnya.

" kenapa Satsuki, kau terlihat sangat gelisah?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tetsu-chan belum kembali Akashi-kun, apa dia tersesat.?"

"Daiki susul Tetsuna"

"aku lelah Akashi"

" bukankah kau pacarnya nanodayo. Lebih baik kau yang menyusulnya bukan" kali ini Midorima menyahuti.  
Akashi mendeathglare Midorima. 'kalau aku tidak menyusulnya ,mungkin mereka akan curiga, terutama Shintarou'.  
"berani sekali kau memerintahku Shintarou, tapi karena Tetsuna , aku akan menyusulnya"setelah itu Akashi pergi menyusul Tetsuna.

Akashi menemukan kuroko setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh. " Tetsuna, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Akashi-kun. Kenapa kau disini?"

"aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaanku Tetsuna?"

" Akashi-kun gomen, tadi aku akan membelinya di tempat yang dekat, tapi habis. Jadi, aku membelinya disini." Kata Tetsuna dengan wajah datar.

" ayo kita kembali Tetsuna" ajak Akashi

"ha`I Akashi-kun".

Setelah berjalan sedikit lama, Tetsuna merasa ada yang salah dengan perutnya.

"Akashi-kun bisakah kita ke toilet sebentar?" kata Tetsuna sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"baiklah, jangan terlalu lama." Setelah itu Tetsuna masuk ke toilet.  
Beberapa saat kemudian Akashi mendengar suara dari Toilet wanita " Akashi-kun.. bisakah kau menolongku? Kumohon." Suara Tetsuna terdengar memelas.  
" ada apa Tetsuna.?"

"bisakah kau membelikanku pembalut?" Akashi yang mendengar itu kaget. 'apa? Pembalut? Tapi aku laki-laki. Mereka akan mencurigaiku, dan meragukanku sebagai laki-laki.'

"kumohon,, aku tidak akan bsa keluar dari sini kala kau tidak membelinya Akashi-kun?" mendengar itu, Akashi langsung bergegas di tempatnya.

"Tetsuna, aku sudah membelinya."

"masuk dan letakkan di depan pintu Akashi-kun. "

"a-apa? Aku ini laki-laki Tetsuna. 'dan kau bukan siapa-siapa'. Aku tidak mau menjadi laki-laki hentai"

"sudahlah Akashi-kun. " Tetsuna kembali menyuruh Akashi.  
Memang keadaan disitu sangat sepi. Setelah Akashi melihat kiri-kanan, Akashi masuk dan menaruhnya di depan pintu toilet.

"arigatou Akashi-kun " kata Tetsuna setelah keluar toilet.  
"ayo pergi Akashi-kun" Tetsuna menggandeng tangan Akashi dan melenggang pergi.  
'hangat, dan pas dengan ." tanpa sadar Akashi memandang Tetsuna cukup lama. "ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tetsuna menyadari Akashi menatapnya.

"tidak, ayo kembali. Tetsuna.." kata Akashi sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Tetsuna hanya berblushing ria . sebenarnya , ia mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk menggandeng tangan Akashi pergi.

"kalian lama sekali-ssu. Ku sudah sangat lapar"kata kise merengek pulang karena sudah petang

"baik, kurasa latihan cukup sampai disini" kata Akashi setelah mereka sampai di lapangan.

Saat malam tiba, setelah mereka makan Tetsuna tidak langsung tidur. Ia duduk ditaman samping mansion. "Tetsuna, ada apa kau kesini. Kau harus langsung tidur."

"aku hanya ingin melihat bintang" kata Tetsuna sambil memandang langit. Akashi hanya diam memandang Tetsuna 'seperti dulu, kita bersama'.

"…shi-kun?"

"Akashi-kun.."  
"ya, ada apa Tetsuna?"

"kenapa Akashi-kun melamun, ?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil menepuk tempat duduk sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Akashi duduk di sebelahnya.

"tidak apa, umm Tetsuna apa kau butuh lebih banyak pembalut kau boleh minta di belikan oleh maid". 'aku tidak mau menjadi bahan gossip ibu-ibu'. Sungguh Akashi bingung untuk menghadapi para ibu-ibu ketika melihat dirinya mengambil pembalut.

"ah soal tadi, gomennasai aku merepotkanmu."

"apa kau kesepian mala mini Tetsuna, hingga kau keluar" Tanya Akashi mengalihkan topik

"tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah terbiasa di rumah seperti ini."

"terbiasa?. Maksudmu tidak ada yang mau menemanimu."

"tidak, aku tinggal sendiri, keluargaku ada di rumah nenek . Lagipula sekarang ada Akashi-kun di sampingku. Arigatou Sei-kun"

'Sei apa ini untukku. Sei kau tampan memakainya. Jangan Sei.' Teringat Akashi dengan seorang gadis teman masa kecilnya. Ia juga memanggil nama kecilnya.

"apa aku tidak boleh memanggil namamu,? Baiklah kurasa Akashi-kun saja cukup".

"tidak Tetsuna. Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu".

'tunggu , apa yang kukatakan. Apa aku bisa percaya padanya.' Akashi sungguh tidak menyadari apa yang dia katakan, ia melihat bola matanya yang begitu indah dan menampilkan kejujuran. ' kurasa aku akan mencoba'

"Sei-kun apa ini pertama kalinya kau duduk di luar dengan temanmu".

"ya. Begitulah"

"aku hanya teman ya." Gumam Tetsuna lirih, tapi kasha mampu mendengarnya.

"kau siapa ya.." goda Akashi. Entah kenapa ketika ia di dekat Tetsuna ia terasa nyaman, ia suka melihat berbagai ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkan pda orang lain. Rasanya, ia ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi.

"tentu saja tidak Tetsuna, kau adalah pacarku." Ucap Akashi sembari merangkul Tetsuna, ia merasa sudah saatnya ia mengakui Tetsuna sebagai pacarnya, walau hatinya memang bukan untuknya.

"Arigatou Sei-kun" Kata Tetsuna sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

CUP

Tetsuna mencium Akashi. Tanpa sadar wajah Akashi memerah. Ketika ia menengok sebelahnya, ia melihat wajah Tetsuna yang sangat merah sewarna dengan rambut Akashi. Akashi sempat tertegun dengan itu. Ia sangat menyukai raut wajah Tetsuna yang ekspresif saat di hadapannya.

TBC

Thanks udah baca, readers 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Daisuki desu

Warning : OOC, AU , gaje, ejaan EYD berantakan

Rating : T

Pairing : akakuro

'aaaaaaa' = berbicara dalam hati "aaaaaa"=berbicara dengan mulut

Setelah Training camp selesai, Kiseki no Sedai kembali ke kehidupan sekolah seperti biasanya.  
''Sei-kun aku membuatkan bento untukmu. Apa kau mau memakannya?" Tanya Tetsuna yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapan Akashi di ruang OSIS saat jam istirahat.

"maaf Tetsuna-chan sepertinya bento ini tidak pantas untuk Sei-chan. Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Sei-kun?" ucap Mibuchi sambil membuang isi bento milik Tetsuna. Sementara Akashi hanya malas menanggapi mereka, ia sudah cukup pusing oleh dokumen-dokumen di meja ruang OSIS, dan sekarang ia dilibatkan dalam pertengkaran dua peremuan.

Tetsuna yang melihat sikap Akashi diam ,kalau boleh jujur ia kecewa. Akashi diam atas tindakan Mibuchi. Tetsuna langsung melenggang pergi dari ruang OSIS. 'Haaaaahhh sial sekali aku ini, padahal aku sudah berusaha berhemat untuk membuatkan bekal Sei-kun. Apa sebenarnya yang dia makan saat dirumah. Kalau di ingat-ingat nanti aku ada ulangan matematika. Mungkin sebaiknya aku belajar dulu dan Sei-kun kupikirkan nanti'.  
"ya, kurasa begitu" Tetsuna kembali ke kelas untuk belajar.

Sepulang sekolah, Tetsuna menyempatkan diri membeli vanilla milkshake sebelum bekerja. KLONTANG,, KLONTANG. Tetsuna masuk ke maid latte lewat pintu dapur.

"siang Izuki-san, Koga-san, Mitobe-san, Himuro-san, Aida-san"

"siang juga kuroko" jawab mereka serempak, kecuali Mitobe yang hanya mengangguk".

"hari ini cukup ramai , Jadi mohon bantuannya ya Kuroko" ucap Himuro kalem.

"Ha`i Himuro-san, aku akan berusaha" Tetsuna menimpali ucapan Himuro.

"Akashi-kuuuuuunn, tunggu.." panggil Tetsuna saat meihat Akashi di koridor.

Akashi berhenti dan menengok ke sumber arah Tetsuna.  
"ada apa Tetsuna?"

"aku membuatkanmu bento, maukah kau memakannya". Ucap Tetsuna penuh harap. Akashi masing ingat wajah kecewa Tetsuna. Akhirnya ia menerima tawaran Tetsuna.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun".

Sekarang mereka berada di atap dengan bentonya dan Tetsuna dengan buku pelajarannya. Akashi melihat Kuroko wajah Tetsuna sedikit kusut ia juga sedikit heran, biasanya Tetsuna membawa novelnya bukan buku pelajaran.

"Tetsuna, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Akashi dengan wajah lurus menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh kea rah Tetsuna.

" ya, ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"kenapa kau memanggilku dengan margaku lagi". Jujur Akashi akui kalu ia rindu dipanggil Sei-kun lagi olehnya.

"kurasa itu cocok untukmu Akashi-kun, mungkin aku akan memanggilmu Sei-kun suatu saat nanti, jika kau sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miikku Akashi-kun" ucap Tetsuna menunduk.

DEG

'jangan-jangan.. dia sudah tahu..?' Akashi sedikit khawatir kalau Tetsuna tahu,namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang ia tidak ingin Tetsuna pergi meninggalkannya dengan rasa benci bercongkol dihatinya, entah kenapa ia merasa keberatan Tetsuna pergi.

"maksudmu kau menganggap aku ini …"tidak-tidak Akashi-kun, maksudku aku ingin menjaga hubungan kita sampai kita menikah, dan saat ini aku masih berusaha menjadi yang lebih baik untuk bisa bersanding dengan Akashi-kun. Aku akan berjuang Akashi-kun" kuroko mengatakannya secara mantap setelah ia memotong perkataan Akashi.

Akashi sempat tertegun. Ia belum pernah melihat orang lain berjuang demi dirinya. Ia menutup bekalnya dan melirik kearah buku Tetsuna. Tetsuna menyadari kemana arah mata Akashi. "Akashi-kun, apa bento itu tidak enak atau lauknya tidak sesuai dengan yang ada dirumahmu?" Tetsuna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menutup buku matematikannya.

"tidak juga, aku rindu masakan rumah seperti ini. Terimakasih makanannya Tetsuna."

"sama-sama Akashi-kun"

"itu kertas apa Tetsuna.? " Tanya Akashi sambil memicingkan mata melihat kertas bertinta merah. 'jangan-jangan itu surat cinta' batin Akashi. entah kenapa ia gelisah, ia sudahmerasa sangat nyaman didekatnya.

"tidak, jangan Akashi-kun jangan baca" Tetsuna berusaha merebut kembali kertas miliknya itu dari tangan Akashi.

"ini… kertas ulangan matematika, dan kau ….harus mengikuti remedial minggu depan..tunggu.. bagaimana nilaimu bisa sehancur ini Tetsuna, dan ujian tinggal sebentar lagi." Dahi Akashi berkerut melihat nilai matematika Tetsuna.

"gomennasai Akashi-kun , aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi. Tapi aku benci Matematika Akashi-kun, jadi setiap akkan mempelajarinya aku selalu bosan".

Besok minggu ayahnya akan mengajaknya ke perusahaannya. Mungkin ia akan diperintahkan untuk menemani berbicang dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Itu akan sangat membosankan.

"aku akan mengajarimu besok minggu Tetsuna."

"benarkah..? Akashi-kun mau.." Tanya Tetsuna berbinar.

"ya, kurasa aku bisa". 'dan itu lebih baik dari pada berurusan dengan orang-orang tidak penting itu'

Minggu pagi Akashi datang menuju rumah Tetsuna sesuai dengan alamat yang ia terima.

TING-TONG

"Ya, sebentar" Akashi mendengar suara dari dalam rumah Tetsuna.  
CKLEK..  
"Silahkan masuk,, etto… Kagami-kun ". Akashi sempat terpana dengan sosok Tetsuna didepannya. Lihat saja penampilannya dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai , celana pendek di atas paha, dan dia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya. Tapi entah kenapa Akashi sedikit marah saat Tetsuna menyebut nama Kagami.

"Tetsuna, kau salah menerima tamu, aku pulang!" ucap Akashi ketus

"tunggu, apa ini Akashi-kun..ettoo Akashi-kun kenapa marah, aku hanya lupa meletakan kacamataku jadi aku tidak jelas melihatmu, kalian sama-sama berambut merah. Gomennasai nee Akashi-kun. Silahkan masuk" jelas Tetsuna sambil memegang ujung baju Akashi.

"baiklah. Aku akan masuk dan membantumu mencari kacamatamu. Kau tidak mungkin menulis apa yang kuajarkan tanpa kacamatamu" kata Akashi sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Tetsuna.

KLONTANG …. Saat beranjak masuk Akashi sudah tidak sengaja menendang cangkir. Demi apaaaa rumahnya sangat berantakan. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat panci di atas meja 'mungkin ia mengira itu vas bunga', dan beberapa novel yang sudah habis dibaca berserakan di sofa.

"Tetsuna, kenapa rumahmu sangat berantakan". Ucap Akashi miris.  
"aku kehilangan kacamataku Akashi-kun. Mataku hanya sedikit kabur sebenarnya, tapi tanpa kacamataku aku panik, dan seperti inilah jadilah." Jawab Tetsuna jujur Akashi hanya sweetdrop , gara – gara kehilangan kacamata, rumahnya sudah seperti kapal pecah.  
"dimana kau terakhir menyimpan kacamatamu Tetsuna?" Akashi memulai introgasinya.

"aku lupa Akashi-kun, kala aku tau aku sudah menemukannya dari tadi" ucap Tetsuna santai.

"baik,kurasa aku harus menggeledah rumahmu." Tanya Akashi mulai mengotak-atik barang-barang Tetsuna, ia sendiri hanya mengangguk tidak keberatan.

saat tiba di kamar Tetsuna, ia memerika seluruh almari-almari, rak-rak buku, dan terakhir laci. Pantas Tetsuna tidak bisa menemukannya, kacamatanya berada di laci di dalam buku diarynya. Lalu Akashi memakaikan kacamata Tetsuna.

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun, aku akan membereskan semuanya, memasak dan mandi. Jadi Akashi-kun harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

"kurasa aku akan sedikit membantumu"

"tidak perlu Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun duduk saja di kamarku."

-skip time—

"Akashi-kun aku tidak bisa Matematika, aku sangat membencinya" kata Tetsuna berterus terang.

"tapi kau tidak boleh remidi Tetsuna. Bukankah kalau kau ikut remedial, kau harus berfikir 2 kali." Tutur Akashi .

"ha`i ha`i. mohon bantuannya Akashi-kun".

Akashi mengajari Tetsuna dengan sabar karena Tetsuna sering tidak paham apa yang ia katakan. Tetsuna juga berkali-kali harus menghela nafas, ia sangat frustasi kalau menghadapi soal matematika.

"Akashi-kun sudah siang,ayo makan, aku sudah buatkan sup tofu untukmu." Kata Tetsuna dengan sedikit lemas.

"kurasa aku juga lapar" kata Akashi yang merasa lapar. Lalu mereka berdua ke meja makan. Disana mereka berdua hening, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Terimakasih makanannya Tetsuna, ini sngat enak. Tetsuna kau harus bisa mendapat nilai bagus, atau setidaknya tidak remedial."

"itu tidak menarik Akashi-kun, aku lebih suka kalau aku mendapatkan nilai baik, kau harus menciumku." Kata Tetsuna yang sedikit malu-malu.

CUP

"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku pulang dulu Tetsuna". Akashi berjalan dengan tekikik geli melihat ekspresi Tetsuna, Ia tidak tau kenapa ia melakukannya. wajah Tetsuna memerah, ia tidak mampu menatapnya. Matanya membelalak kaget karena ciuman Akashi.

Pagi-pagi Tetsuna sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Jam ke 4 nanti ia akan menghadapi remidi. Saat ia berjalan di koridor, ia tersenggol oleh seseorang yang membuat bukunya jatuh. Namun saat Tetsuna melihat siapa yang menabraknya, orang itu sudah pergi.

Sampai di loker, ia di cegat oleh beberapa wanita yang bisa di sebut sebagai fans Akashi. Wanita tersebut memojokkan Tetsuna, lalu memegang pipi Tetsuna dengan satu tangannya.

"tidakkah kau berfikir kau itu tidak pantas untuk Akashi-sama. Apa kau perlu cermin untuk melihat siapa dirimu itu , wanita murahan" kata wanita berambut hitam.

"Tet-chan, kau sungguh manis, tapi kau ini sangat tidak pantas untuk Sei-chan, kau tahu." Kali ini Tetsuna membelalak , itu suara Mibuchi-san.

PLAK

"putuskan dia, dan berhentilah menggodanya dengan wajah sok imutmu." Kata Mibuchi garang setelah ia menampar Tetsuna.

Kagami yang merupakan murid baru di Teiko yang baru masuk dan tersesat, tidak sengaja melihat Tetangganya di kerubungi, seperti sedang di bully.

"HOI KALIAN, HENTIKAN." Ucap kagami garang. Para wanita yang mengerubunginya langsung pergi karena takut .

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa.?" Kata kagami, khawatir

"tidak apa-apa kagami-kun. Terimakasih " kata Tetsuna.  
Sebenarnya, kagami baru pindah dari Amerika Kemarin, dan saat itu juga ia mengenal dan bertetangga dengan Tetsuna.

"lain kali hati-hati. Tetsuna antarkan aku berkeliling. Aku masih baru disini dan aku tersesat."

"baiklah, aku akan menemani kagami-kun." Kata Tetsuna karena merasa harus berterimakasih kepada Kagami yang sudah menolongnya.

Dibalik ruang OSIS, dari jendela Nampak seseorang berambut merah bermata crimson mengamati mereka berdua yang berjalan di depan ruangannya.

-Skip time-

"Kagami-kun bangun, Ini sudah istirahat makan siang. Aku akan makan siang kea atap."ucap Tetsuna sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kagami karena kagami tertidur. Kagami sekarang menjadi teman seelas Tetsuna dan kini ia duduk di depannya.

"baiklah, kau duluan saja Kuroko." Kata Kagami dengan nada malas karena baru bangun tidur.

Setelah medengar perkataan temannya tersebut, Tetsuna langsung ke-atap membawa bento yang akan diberkan oleh Akashi. Ia sudah menyiapkan lauk terbaik yang bisa ia beli dengan gajinya. Setelah ia sampai atap, ia tidak menemukn siapapun. Tetsuna memutuskan untuk menunggu Akashi datang.

Hingga bel masuk, Tetsuna tidak menemkan Akashi. Ia memutuskan untuk ke ruang OSIS untuk menemukan kekasihnya. Tapi nihil tidak ada seorang pun disana, Tetsuna hanya menatap bento yang ia buat .

Sebenarnya Akashi bersembunyi dari Tetsuna, dibalik meja kerjanya. Entah kenapa hatinya panas melihat Tetsuna bersama laki-laki lain padahal ia hanya berniat memanfaatkannya.

Pada akhirnya Tetsuna menunggu Akashi di depan kelasnya untuk berbicara padanya. Seharian ini ia tidak bertemu dengan waktu setelah Tetsuna menunggu, ia malah di kerubungi para gadis fans Akashi dan menyeretnya di halaman belakang sekoah.

"kau tau, ini adalah benda yang sering dibawa Akashi-sama."

"dan ini pembalasan untuk yang tadi pagi."

"apa yang kalian lakukan, tolong hentmmkmmaamm" kata Tetsuna sedikit bersusah payah karena mulutnya disumpal.  
Para gadis itu mengerubungi dan menggunting seragam Tetsuna. Disana Tetsuna mulai terisak dan berusha untuk berteriak serta menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris akan telanjang. Tapi tangannya di ikat, mulutnya di sumpal. Ia hanya bisa meronta.

"bagaimana kalau kita serahkan dia ke Haizaki, agar dia kapok ditiduri 3 hari 3 malam olehnya." Kata gadis berambut coklat.

"kurasa bagus, Akashi-sama selalu sadis dan tidak pandang bulu pada mangsanya bukan."

'tidak, kumohon jangan, tolong aku okaasan, otousaan… akashi-kun… kumohon."  
Batin Tetsuna, menjerit karena mereka melakukan hal yang sangat kejam. Bahkan bisa di golongkan tindak kriminal.

Di ruangan lain. kelas Akashi sudah sedikit sepi karena sudah banyak yang pulang kerumah. Dirinya sendiri sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa harus melihat halam belakang sekolah. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya merasa, ia meninggalkan sesuatu.

Akashi terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia melihat Tetsuna sudah setengah bugil dengan potongan baju di sampingya serta beberapa gadis yang menatap Akashi takut-takut.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, MENYINGKR DARI SINI ATAU KUJADIKAN KEPALA KALIAN HIASAN SEKOLAH" Akashi berkata dengan nada tinggi . Walaupun Tetsuna memang hanya sekedar pacar bohongan Akashi, tapi Akashi tidak akan pernah tega melihat seorang wanita tersiksa.

Para wanita tersebut ketakutan dan berlari setelah mendengar suara horror dan meninggalkan Akashi serta Tetsuna. Mereka memang fans Akashi, tapi mereka tetap saja takut kalau melihat idolannya marah.

Akashi melepas jas dan memakaikannya pada Tetsuna. "jangan menangis Tesuna, maafkan aku, aku terlambat."

"ini bukan salah Akashi-kun."

"bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku, sepedamu biar ku urus nanti." Tetsuna hanya megangguk mengiyakan tawaran Akashi. Ia sudah pasrah pada keadaannya. Mereka berdua lalu masuk mobil dan menuju ke rumah Tetsuna. Tapi di tengah jalan, mobil mereka berhenti.

"Akashi-kun kenapa berhenti, apa kau tidak mau mengantarku." Akashi melihat kea rah Tetsuna. Paha yang terlihat putih mulus, rambut acak-acakkan dan memakai jasnya yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sungguh menggoda.

"kita butuh seragam dan pakaian untukmu Tetsuna. Kau tidak mau mengundang yang lain bukan."  
Emosi Akashi hilang begitu melihat keadaan Tetsuna sekarang ini. Ia sungguh prihatin. Apa ini akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Tetsuna bagaimana kalau ini . sepertinya cocok untukmu."

"tapi kita hanya beli seragam Akashi-kun, bukan baju. Aku nanti takut tidak bisa mengganti uangmu."

"tidak usah diganti, kita akan beli dua-duannya. Cobalah." Akashi menyodorkan pakaian yang ia pilih kepada Tetsuna. Lalu Tetsuna masuk ke ruang ganti. 'ini terlalu mahal' batin Tetsuna setelah menyadari harga dari pakaian yang dipilihkannya.  
"Akashi-kun ini terlalu mahal." Kata Tetsuna keluar dari ruang ganti dan tidak mencoba pakaiannya.

"sebaiknya Akashi-kun ikut aku." Kata Tetsuna sambil menarik tangan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tunggu disini" Tetsuna pergi, mengamil beberapa lembar pakaian yang dirinya tidak ketahui.

Tetsuna keluar dari ruang ganti, Akashi terpana melihat Tetsuna yng begitu cocok dengan pakaian pengantin yang sedang ia kenakan.

"bagaimana Akashi-kun cocok tidak"

'cantik'.."ya, cocok Tetsuna".

"ano ne.. aku ingin memakai ini dan menjadi pengantin Akashi-kun suatu saat" Tetsuna tersenyum teduh. Akashi merasa sangat bersalah , ternyata Tetsuna tulus mencintainya. Ia berfikir dirinya adalah laki-laki brengsek yang tega mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita.

" Kuroko Tetsuna. Apa kau akan mencintai Akashi Seijuuro baik kelemahan dan kelebihannya." Tetsuna berkata sambil menggandeng tangan Akashi erat.

" Ha`I aku bersedia" Tetsuna berkata menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Akashi hanya menunduk, ia merngis menggertakan giginya.

"Tetsuna ayo kita makan setelah ini, seragam yang kita maksud sudah disiapkan." Tetsuna langsung masuk ke ruang ganti utuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sementara Akashi memilihkan baju yang muat untuk tubuh Tetsuna dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruang ganti agar Tetsuna membuka pintu sedikit dan menyodorkan bajunya.

"Akashi-kun kita langsung pulang saja, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Kata Tetsuna setelah keluar dari ruang ganti.

"tidakakan merepotkan, aku lapar. Ayo berangkat."mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju restoran terdekat.

"Tetsuna, kau mau pesan apa?"

"aku vanilla shake saja"

"apa kau tidak pesan makanan lainnya"

"tidak, bentoku masih ada Akashi-kun" setelah Akashi memesan makanan dan minumannya, Akashi melihat bento yang di keluarkan dari Tas Tetsuna bentonya dihias cantik, makanannya beraneka ragam.

"apa itu bento untukku Tetsuna.?"

"ahaha… ya tadinya, tapi Akashi-kun sedang sibuk, atau mungkin bentoku sebelumnya rasanya tidak enak jadi kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau menerimanya itu wajar." Kata Tetsuna sambil tersenyum gentir, ia merasa harus lebih belajar memasak dan bersabar menghadapi fans Akashi.

"gomen Tetsuna, aku tadi sempat melihat kau bersama murid baru. Jadi aku tidak menemuimu." Mendengar pernyataan Akashi, Tetsuna mengembangkan senyumnya.

"apa Akashi-kun cemburu.? "

'apa, ! cemburu, tidak tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu.'  
"arigatou Akashi-kun" Tetsuna lagi-lagi tersenyum untuknya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Tbc

REVIEW PLEASE…

Thanks yang udah review.

spice-san, dewi87, poppy-chan, yuki-kun,and outofblue yangudah kasih saran 


End file.
